Computing devices, such as desktop computers and workstation computers, can have many components. A computing device often has a central printed circuit board known as the motherboard, mainboard, system board, or logic board (referred to herein as “motherboard”). The motherboard may include various components, such as a central processing unit and memory. The motherboard may also support additional components, devices, and the like. For example, the motherboard may support an additional printed circuit board. The additional printed circuit board can extend the functionality of the motherboard and is often called a daughterboard, daughtercard, piggyback board, or riser card (referred to herein as “daughterboard”). Accordingly, the daughterboard may provide an upgrade path for upgrading the functionality and performance of the computing device.